Team 8: The Hyuga Compound
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Kiba and Shino have always wondered what Hinata's home was like. After all, it was home to one of Konoha's biggest clans. Now, Shino and Kiba get a chance to see it. As they explore the compound, they learn a little about the Hyuga people, a little about main family... and a little more about Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Takes place when they are genin. Before the Chunin Exam arc.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga walked down the open paths of her home.

She smiled as the sunlight streamed onto her and the wooden-planked, outdoor path.

She held out her arms, feeling the warmth on her skin. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

Hinata loved the weather today, it was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

She started spinning around in circles, her face turned up towards the sky, arms still held out at her sides, grinning all the while.

The sky was so bright! Today would be a perfect day, she was sure.

Feeling giddy, Hinata stopped spinning, giggles bubbling out of her mouth. She continued to walk.

Her mind wandered to her teammates, wondering what they were doing...

"Lady Hinata."

Hinata froze, trying hard not to shake at the cold voice.

Someone else was up this early? The sun had only fully risen an hour ago. She had been sure she was the only one out.

She turned her head slowly, eyes wide.

There stood a man, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes, his face set in a stony expression, as if he had no emotion at all.

Hisao Hyuga.

Hinata's breath quickened.

Hisao was one of the Hyuga council member, an esteemed, formal man in the Hyuga clan.

And Hinata found him completely, utterly terrifying.

She really didn't know what exactly it was she found so frightening. Maybe it was the freezing, dark aura he always had, or the way he would stare at you, as if you were completely see-through. Maybe it was the way he would look down on you, as if you were an ant he could crush at any moment.

Hinata fought the urge to shiver.

"G-good morning, Hisao-san," she said, turning to face him fully.

"And where would you be heading to?" Hisao asked, his eyes as cold as ice.

"I'm g-going to train w-with my teammates," Hinata said, lowering her gaze.

"Ah, the other members of your genin squad, yes?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, Lady Hinata," he said, his facial expression never changing. "Be sure to come home on time."

Hinata nodded and continued to walk along the path.

Once she was out of sight, she sighed in relief, her eyes studying the floor.

She was glad Hisao didn't want to discuss something she did wrong.

She walked a little faster, her feet making no sound on the planks of the wooden path.

_"Be sure to come home on time"_

Home.

It was true that this was her home. She was born and raised here, just like her father, and his father, and his father. She knew this compound path from path, room from room, inch from inch. She loved this place, from the old, wooden floors, to the unused training areas no one remembered anymore.

The compound was a place she would never forget. Where her and her mother used to explore the giant garden, making flower crowns and laughing all day. Where her and Hanabi would start to read the clan scrolls, but ended up talking about useless, funny subjects that didn't have anything even remotely to do with the clan.

Sometimes she felt so warm, and happy here.

But.

But sometimes, it didn't feel like a home.

Sometimes it felt dark and cold, and... and... sad. Yes, sometimes it felt sad. And her mother wasn't there to make her flower crowns; and Hanabi was to focused on training, that it seemed she didn't have any time at all.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly.

She didn't want to think about this. She... she couldn't.

Hinata walked out of the gates of the Hyuga compound.

Shino and Kiba were waiting for her.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka knew something was wrong with Hinata Hyuga when she turned down his offer for a cinnamon roll.

"Wait... what?" Kiba asked, unsure if he heard right.

"It's o-okay K-kiba-kun, I don't want a-any," Hinata replied, looking down at the grass they were sitting on.

Kiba blinked, shook his head, and blinked owlishly at her again.

"Um, are ya sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes."

Kiba looked down at the cinnamon sugary treat in his hand, and back at Hinata. Slowly, he put the pastry back into the box it came from.

Shino Aburame, their teammate, seemed to notice that something was wrong, too.

"Is everything alright, Hinata?" Shino asked, tilting his head at the girl.

Hinata nodded, her gaze still downcast.

Kiba and Shino exchanged looks.

Okay, something was definitely wrong, because:

1. Hinata hadn't touched her food since they started eating lunch.

2. Hinata never, _ever _turned down a cinnamon roll.

When they first formed Team 8, Kiba noticed Hinata's liking to the treat when they went to get something to eat after a long training session. She had stared at the cinnamon bun for a long time, as if in some sort of, cinnamon-sugar high trance. Ever since then, whenever Kiba bought donuts he would get a cinnamon roll and bring it to Hinata later. Shino did the same thing, although less frequently; Shino didn't eat donuts much.

Never once did she turn the pastry down, even if they had to do a exhausting exercise afterward.

It was like, it was like him turning down... beef! It just simply didn't happen!

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked.

Hinata looked up at him.

"Y-yes," she said, giving the boys a smile that didn't reach her pale, lavender eyes, "I'm f-fine."

Kiba frowned.

Whoever made her this sad is going to get his fist in their face! And then his knee in their b-

"K-kiba-kun, Shino-k-kun?"

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"Can w-we spar a-again, p-please?" Hinata asked, looking up at both of them.

Kiba smiled slightly.

"Sure, why not? I could beef up even more!" Kiba said, earning a small laugh from the girl.

They got up and started training.

* * *

Shino Aburame watched his two teammates. Soon, he would have to go and replace Kiba in the training spar.

Shino adjusted his glasses, deep in thought.

Something was wrong with Hinata. He didn't know what exactly had upset her, but she wasn't acting like her usual self.

What could it be?

Shino was so lost in thought; he failed to notice his friends had stopped sparring.

"Sh-shino-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yo, Bug boy, you were supposed to tap in for me!" Kiba said.

"I am sorry - I was just thinking about something," Shino said, looking up at the two.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?!"

Shino sighed.

"Ugh," Kiba said, scowling. "Well, because of you, I lost, happy?!"

"Kiba," Shino said. "You should learn to calm down; people don't like morons, much less loud morons."

Kiba turned red, scowl still in place.

"Shut up, you Buggy a-"

"It's not polite to cuss in front of Hinata, Kiba."

"You're so stuffy, you dumb a-"

"Cussing, Kiba."

"Ugh!" Kiba said, flailing his arms around.

Shino smirked.

"U-um, you guys..."

Shino turned to Hinata, who was looking at them with concerned eyes.

"Should you and I spar now?" he asked, getting up.

"A-ah, yes!"

* * *

Hinata struck again, her hand flat and her palm out.

Her opponent dodged, retaliating with a punch.

Hinata moved quickly, the fist only punching the air.

She kicked low, her leg swiping near the ground.

Once again her opponent dodged.

Hinata breathed heavily, still in a fighting stance.

Shino was getting better at taijutsu.

Hinata attacked again, her pulse pounding in her ears from the workout.

Shino moved to the side.

He sent a right punch, aiming for her shoulder.

Hinata moved just in the nick of time, and in one quick movement, turned, spinning around him.

Shino froze.

"Woo! Nice, Hinata!" Kiba said, from where he was sitting in the grass.

Hinata stood behind Shino, hand straight with her palm inches away from the back of his head.

Shino turned, facing her fully.

"Yes, that was very nice, Hinata," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Hinata flushed, smiling.

"Th-thank you," she said, her hands clasped behind her back.

She looked out at the disappearing sun, her smile fading.

She had to get home soon.

"Hinata? You okay?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, um, y-yes, I j-just have to go back to the compound soon..."

"Would you like us to walk you?" Shino asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"It's okay; I w-wouldn't want to t-trouble you-"

"We won't be troubled!" Kiba said. "Besides, I always wanted to see where you live."

"Yes, I don't believe we ever saw the whole compound," Shino said, nodding.

"U-um, well, I can't give you a t-tour in the night..." Hinata said. "B-but, I'm sure I could show you around t-tomorrow, if you really want to go."

"Yeah!" Kiba said, grinning.

"Hn," Shino said, nodding again.

Hinata smiled at the two.

"Okay, s-so it's settled," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sun shining in her bedroom.

Smiling, she got up.

Kiba and Shino were coming over today!

Hinata grinned, her face warmed by the light of the sun.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuga stared at the two boys.

Who were they, and why were they here?

"Do have business with father?" she asked, tilting her head.

The boy with the dog took a step.

"No. We're here for Hinata," he said. "Who're you, anyway?"

"Kiba," the other boy said, the one with the glasses. "This is Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's sister."

'Kiba' the boy with the dog, nodded in understanding.

"Um, what do you need with my sister?" Hinabi asked, her hands on her hips.

"We're her teammates," the boy with the glasses said, adjusting said glasses. "I am Shino Aburame, and this is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Yo," Kiba said, giving her the peace sign.

"Hinata talks about you quite a bit," Shino said, his lenses reflecting in the light.

"Hey, Bug Boy, now that I think about it, she looks a lot like her dad. The guy with pansy-girl hair, and the I'm-can-so-be-more-emotionless-than-you-man expression," Kiba said, studying Hanabi closer.

Hanabi suppressed a laugh.

Oh, she was glad her father wasn't here. If he was, the poor boy would be gentle-fisted to the other side of the village.

"Do you mean Hiashi Hyuga," Shino said, sighing. "The _head _of the Hyuga clan?"

Kiba's eyes lit up in remembrance, as he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! That guy!" he said, nodding, looking at Hanabi again. "Yeah, you look just like him. But, more... nice!"

"Thank you?" Hanabi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! K-kiba-kun, Sh-shino-kun!"

All three kids turned their heads.

"Y-you're here," Hinata said, out of breath from running to them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Good morning, Hinata," Shino said.

"Good morning, Onee-chan," Hanabi greeted her sister.

Hinata smiled, and bid all of them a good morning as well.

"U-um, Hanabi-nee, Shino-kun and K-kiba-kun were just coming over to visit today," she said.

"Oh, okay, Onee-chan," Hanabi said.

"Alright! What are we waiting for! C'mon Akamaru, lets go!" Kiba yelled, taking off down in a run.

"W-wait! K-kiba-kun!" Hinata called after him.

"What an idiot," Shino said, walking after him. "Lets go get him before he makes any trouble, Hinata."

"Yes," Hinata replied, walking with him.

Once they were out of sight, Hanabi smiled.

Her sister had made some very interesting friends.

* * *

"S-so, this is th-the center of c-compound," Hinata said, leading the boys to a square filled with people.

Kiba stared around himself.

It was huge! The square could easily fit about a hundred people from the village! Not only that but...

There were Hyugas everywhere!

From little children, to old men and women, doing anything and everything. Little kids played tag and had tickle wars - Parents and adults chatted about various things and useless subjects, smiling every now and again. Old men and women played cards, and some read books, occasionally looking at the children with smiling eyes.

And speaking of eyes,

Never in his life had he ever seen so many white eyes!

They were on everyone, the lil' runts, even the old folk!

"Holy cow..." Kiba mumbled, eyes wide.

"K-kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, tilting her head in questioning.

"I just never thought it would be so... big," he said. "And there's so many people, too."

"Hn," Shino said, agreeing with him.

"Yes," Hinata said, looking out at all the people, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Th-the compound is b-big. Th-there are m-more than 100 Hyuga clan members in Konoha; all of th-them reside h-here. It's... it's th-their home."

Kiba looked at Hinata.

She was studying the ground now, eyes glazed, hands clasped tightly together.

Kiba inwardly frowned.

She was feeling down again, just like yesterday. He really wished he knew what was wrong...

So he could beat the ever-lovin' crap outta whoever caused her to feel sad!

"Haha, you can't catch me!" A young boy laughed, running at full speed

Suddenly, the young boy, about four or five, slipped on a twig. Crashing into none other than, Hinata.

"Aah!"

They both fell, hitting the ground hard.

"Owchie," said the boy, sitting up. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes," Hinata said, sitting up, too.

The boy looked up at Hinata, his pale eyes inspecting her.

"Wow, you sure are pretty, miss," he said, grinning.

Hinata blushed, chuckled, and smiled back.

"Th-thank you," she said, ruffling his hair gently.

"Hiro, what are you doing," a voice male questioned.

"Otou-san!" the boy said, running over to the man.

Kiba observed the guy, taking in all his features.

White eyes, brown hair. And, of course, a stoic expression.

What the hell?! Did all the men of the Hyuga have sticks up their a-

"Oh, h-hello, sir," Hinata said, smiling lightly at the man.

"Hinata-sama," the man said, curtly, his eyes hardening. "Hiro, we should go."

"But, Otou-san-"

"We should really get back to your mother," he said, his voice stern.

The man looked at Hinata once more, his face stony.

"Good day, Hinata-sama," he said, taking Hiro by the hand.

They walked away, leaving the three teammates.

Kiba watched Hinata's small smile die slowly, her eyes becoming glazed, again.

He exchanged a look with Shino.

"Hinata," Shino said. "Will, you show us around more?"

Hinata looked up, giving them a smile with no spark.

"S-sure."

* * *

"Holy crap! What _is _this room?!" Kiba asked, waving his arms in the air. "It's HUGE!"

It _was _huge; the room was about the size of four freakin' rooms in his house!

"U-um, this is th-the room w-where we clan have m-meetings," Hinata said, standing in the middle of the empty room. "W-we lay out s-seating cushions s-so people c-can sit."

"HELLO!" Kiba yelled, the sound of his voice echoing back.

"Kiba, please be quiet. You're going to attract unwanted attention," Shino said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Ugh, you're such a stick in the mud, with a friggin' _tree_ up your emotionless a-"

"All I wanted was for you to be quiet, how does that make me a stick in the mud?" Shino asked, cutting him off. "Besides, I wouldn't have said anything if you weren't being a total imbecile."

Imbecile?! Imbecile?! Why the little...

"Aw shut up, Bug Boy," Kiba said, glaring at his bespectacled teammate. "You're one to talk-"

"U-um," Hinata said, trying to avoid a fight between the two, "it's almost l-lunch t-time. I m-made bento f-for us, if y-you g-guys would like t-to try them."

Kiba immediately perked, a grin practically splitting his face.

Yes! Hinata's homemade bento boxes were the food of the gods!

"Yeah! I want some!" he said, excitedly.

"Gr-great," Hinata said, grinning. "We c-can eat here - I'll go g-get them."

And off she went.

* * *

Hinata ran down the wooden paths.

She had left the lunch boxes in the kitchen on the counter. If she hurried she would be back to Shino and Kiba in no time!

Hinata ran faster, her feet pounding in her hurry.

In fact, she was in such a hurry, she failed to notice the twig on the path in front of her.

Stepping on the stick, she tripped, her balance failing her as she hit the ground in front of her with a faint thud.

"O-ow," Hinata said, lifting herself torso from the ground.

"In a hurry, aren't you?"

Hinata's blood went to ice, her eyes widening like saucers.

Slowly, she looked up, her gaze meeting a pair of cold, narrowed, white eyes.

"N-neji nii-san..."

"Hinata-sama."

* * *

Shino Aburame walked down the path, looking for his teammate.

"Oi, Bug Boy, why can't we just wait for Hinata?" Kiba asked, bored.

"Because, we should help her carry them, we are guests here," Shino said, walking forward, ignoring Kiba's grunts of boredom.

They walked further, but stopped.

There was Hinata, standing in the middle of the path leading to the kitchen.

Wait... she was with someone. A boy, around their age, maybe older.

Shino took a step forward, taking in the boy's appearance.

As expected, he had the Hyuga eyes. Pale white irises, tinged with a hint of lilac. He had long hair, brown and tied low at his back. He also appeared to be a shinobi, with the village headband tied to his forehead.

Shino noticed something about the boy he didn't like.

This guy, whoever he was, seemed to be full of icy hatred. The aura surrounding him was cold, and his eyes were full of venom. He was practically _dripping _with malice. Not only that, but it seemed that all his hostility was being directed at... Hinata.

Needless to say, Shino was just seconds away from using his parasitic insects to destroy the boy from the inside out. Kiba seemed to agree with him, already in a fighting stance.

"So, where were you heading to, Hinata-sama," the boy said, spitting out Hinata's name like it was poison.

Hinata's gaze studied the ground, her eyes filled with fear. And now, Shino could see, she was visibly shaking, desperately trying to steady herself.

Shino could hear Akamaru's growling.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked, his jaw locked.

The boy's eyes flicked to them, noticing them for the first time.

"I should ask you the same question," he said, eyes narrowing even further. "Only the Hyuga are allowed in the compound."

"Sh-shino-kun, Ki-kiba-kun," Hinata said, turning.

"I believe Kiba asked who you are, stranger-san, I suggest you answer," Shino said, his hands forming fists in his jacket pockets.

"Is that a threat?" The boy asked, veins suddenly apparent around his eyes.

"N-neji nii-san, please d-don't!" Hinata said, her face filled with panic.

Wait, Neji nii-san? This boy was Hinata's brother?

"Are you Hinata's brother," Shino asked, his own eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"No," Neji spat, "and you still haven't told me who you are."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when two other people came running down the path behind Neji.

"Neji! There you are - we've been looking for you!" A boy with bowl hair, wearing green spandex said.

"Jeez, you could tell us where you're going next time," Said a girl brown eyed girl with her hair tied in buns.

Kiba glanced at the two.

"Are _they _Hyuga, jack a-"

"Kiba, leave it alone," Shino said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hinata we should go get the bento."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes thanking him.

"Y-yes," she said.

Team 8 walked away slowly, Hinata avoiding any eye contact and Kiba shoving Neji quite roughly on the shoulder when passing.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata?" Kiba asked, as the team walked.

"Yes?"

"Why are people so rude to you here?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks.

What did he mean by that?

"Wh-what?" she said, turning to him.

"I think Kiba means, both at the square and the meeting on the path, everyone was cold to you. Especially that boy, Neji," Shino said, his voice as stoic as ever. "I was wondering, too. Why is that? You are the heiress to the can, it should be the opposite."

Hinata looked at the ground, her gaze sad.

She wanted to be completely honest with them, but she wasn't sure they would understand.

Shaking her head Hinata dismissed those thoughts.

Shino and Kiba were her friends, and friends were there for each other, right?

"W-well, why don't we go somewhere and I'll tell y-you," Hinata said, "I know a place we can go."

She led through the compound paths, going further to the far east side.

* * *

"What is this place?" Kiba asked, looking at the various flowers and plants.

"It's the g-garden," Hinata said, smiling, recalling memories of her mother.

She sat underneath the shade of a wide tree, sunlight peeking through the branches.

"This is m-my favorite place in the c-compound," she said. "It was my m-mother's, t-too."

Hinata looked out among the flower bed's.

"I th-think I should tell you now, a-about m-my clan," she said. "It's a very l-long s-story, but if y-you're w-willing to listen..."

"We'll listen, Hinata."

"Yeah!"

Hinata took a deep breath, smiling at her teammates slightly.

"Alright, I-I'll t-tell you."

And she did.

Hinata told them about the main house member and the branch house member. How there was alway friction between the two houses, and that she didn't understand why. How her father had been born first, and was therefore the head of the clan, instead of his brother who was born only seconds after. She told them about the clan's sealing mark that branded on each an every one of the branch members. About how they seemed to hate the main family for it.

Hinata talked about her mother, her sister, and her cousin, Neji. She talked about the Hyuga elders and the counsel. How she didn't feel like she should be the clan's next heiress and how they didn't exactly want her to.

She poured everything out to them, relieved to get it all off her chest.

In the end, they just sat there, absorbing everything.

"Hinata..." Kiba said, his tone gentle. "None of this, whatever problems your family has, it's not your fault."

"Kiba's right for once. It's not, Hinata," Shino said. "I'm amazed with how you've delt with all this time."

Hinata sat against the trunk of the tree, feeling the grooves of the bark on her back.

"Look, Hinata, for what it's worth, we'll always be here. Promise," Kiba said, giving her a soft smile instead of his usual grin.

"You don't have to face everything alone, Hinata," Shino said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

They would always be there? They would really do that? For... her?

Hinata looked up at them, a small smile finding its way on her features.

"Thank you," she whispered, almost too faint to hear.

In that moment Hinata was happy, content.

Because, with the three of them there together, for the first time in a long while, the compound felt like home.

**The End.**


End file.
